I. Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-position connector used with a fuel cell.
II. Discussion
As the cost of energy has soared so to has the pace of research into alternative sources of fuels. Most people experience the high cost of fuel at the fuel pump. For example, in recent years the price of petroleum has doubled and even tripled in some places.
To combat the high cost of fuels, automotive manufacturers have begun developing vehicles utilizing various combinations of technology to improve fuel efficiency. For example, many automotive manufacturers produce hybrid vehicles. These vehicles achieve higher average fuel efficiency by utilizing a combination of electricity and gas to power the vehicle. Other vehicles are being adapted to run solely on electricity. These vehicles typically utilize an array of expensive batteries that provide power to an electric motor.
Another technology being explored is the use of fuel cells. Fuel cells derive their name from the fact that they produce electricity like a battery cell. Unlike batteries, however, fuel cells derive their energy from a fuel, such as hydrogen. Once the energy of the fuel cell is depleted, hydrogen may be added to the fuel cell to “recharge” the fuel cell.
Typically, it is necessary to use stacks of fuel cells, or fuel cell plates stacked together, to produce the amount of energy needed for a vehicle. In fuel cells, an electrical connection is required for each fuel cell plate. However, one problem with fuel cells is that they often exhibit a relatively high variability in the distance between the plates. Consequently, current fuel cell stacks require individual connectors for each plate. This prevents the use of a multi-position type of connector resulting in a more complicated and more costly electrical connection to the fuel cell.